It's you! I just want you
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: When Henry finally wakes up (about time), some mature contents but nothing too much explicit


**Hello my lovelies. Posting a one shot after midnight, that's what people do when they have nothing else to do in their vacations LOL. Anyway, so the actual summary is based of what Matt Miller told us, that there would have been an immortal chick on s2 you know just to annoy the hell out of the whole shippers :p so I kinda decided to include it on that story but frankly I don't care about their story so I obviously wrote the end of it because you know Jenry just rocks and I couldn't stop thinking about and well here it is. (I apologize for the fuck I'm saying on that note but at that time I'm writing, I'm completely tired because lack of sleep, three days in a row at 3am) so reviews are appreciated, I do know I make mistakes but for the billion time, English isn't my native language, so I'm doing what I can to minimize the mistakes but no one's perfect.**  
 **Sorry for the rant, enjoy and sorry if you are a prude, it turned out a bit hotter that I originally planned. ^^". Good night**

* * *

Henry knew it, he knew he was in love with her. He has been aware for more than a year now so why on Earth did he date another woman for a little less than two months.

He didn't know what get into him..Actually, he knew. This was only to make things a little easier for him. That girl he has been dated, her name was Nancy and it appeared she was immortal just like him. So he tried to learn a bit about her backstory and they quickly dated and he never saw how affected and broken Jo has been by this relationship.

Well, maybe he did, he knew Jo's feelings for him were pretty deep but he still screwed it up, he still dated another woman because he thought things would be easier for him to share a life with someone he didn't have to hide his secret to, someone who knew what it was to lose everyone they loved, and someone that wouldn't die when everyone else would have been gone.

But he quickly realized how wrong he was because all of this was in his head. Nancy was a caring woman but that's all he felt for her. Only a simple affection that were friendship feelings and nothing else. He kinda felt bad because that girl seemed to have real feelings for him but he couldn't return those.

So as the gentleman he was, he made things pretty clear between them, telling her it wouldn't work and they were both just kidding themselves. Obviously, it didn't take a genius for Nancy to figure out Henry already loved someone else and he never denied when she asked him about Jo.

The last words Nancy said to him were that Jo was a lucky woman and that he better keep her as long as he could.

So there he was standing in front of Jo's porch. It seemed to him, he never been so nervous in his long life. Jo didn't know his secret yet but he would tell her, not yet, he had more important things to deal with her now but he knew he had to come clean if he eventually was going to start a relationship with her.

He basically rehearsed this conversation in his head for the past few weeks but he was still nervous. His heart was beating down a mile and he was afraid he would just stand there like an idiot, not able to speak a word. He shook his head, he needed to be brave.

Things with Jo, have been a little tensed ever since he has been dating Nancy. She wasn't teasing him anymore and was talking to him really in a perfect professional way, even he tried plenty times to talk with her, she just ignored him and pretended everything was fine between them but he knew it wasn't because she wasn't calling him on the cases, Lucas was and they weren't having their usual « drinking buddies » time.

Though he couldn't blame her. He had a perfectly good idea how she felt and he was still thinking he has been dumb for dating a girl he just liked not much not less.

He sighed and finally gather the courage to knock. His heartbeat increased when he heard her footsteps approaching. All the sudden, everything seemed so heavy and distant to him and he wasn't sure if he was locking eyes with her when she opened with a surprised look on her face

\- Henry? What are you doing here?

He has been wasting too much time and it was enough. Without her giving him permission, he just stepped into her apartment while she frowned

\- sure ! Come in.

He sensed the sass in her voice and just gave her a look.

\- don't give me that Henry, you're the one who stepped here without me inviting you in. But now that's you here. What do you want ?

She folded her arms, pursuing her lips in frustration. Henry knew he hurt her and no one else than him was feeling as guilty than he was at the moment but at least, he hoped she would forgive his behavior.

\- I.. I came here to tell you that...

He scoffed. He wasn't facing her, not yet and this was awkwardly familiar, only this time, she was the one standing behind him, waiting for whatever what was going to happen next.

But she talked, and giving him the one chance he needed without even knowing it

\- aren't you with Nancy at that time of the day ?

She was trying so hard not to break down in tears but Henry could hear the lump in her throat.

\- actually, I just had a talk with her.

\- Oh !

Jo didn't say much but this was everything. She was ready to face Henry telling her he was sure Nancy was the love of his life and that he would ask her to move in at the shop.

\- I broke up with her.

Why twisting and turning something that was over now ? He was there for a reason and it wasn't to talk about his now ex-girlfriend.

Jo's jaw dropped open. She surely didn't see that one coming. Henry was still back at her but she took a little step forward and tried to comfort him, thinking maybe that was the reason he was there.

\- Henry! I'm sorry about that. I know how much you cared about her... I thought that it would work.

Henry closed his eyes, trying to take a deep breath. He licked his lips, still not facing her.

\- It's quite all right Jo. I'm not really affected by it. We were just fooling ourselves. We weren't made for each other.

Jo bit her lip, feeling weird butterflies in her stomach

\- I don't know what to say more. Just if you need a shoulder to lean on.

He cut her off

\- Jo, it's all right. I'm fine. But that's why I'm here.

She gulped and wished that he was facing her now but maybe he was ashamed, nor that she could blame him.

\- I dated Nancy just because I thought it would be easier for me but this was just a joke. I cannot date someone I don't love and by the time I was with her... All I could think about was you, Jo.

This time, he finally turned and looked at her straight in the eye and she felt weak in the knees, started to walk backward as Henry walked forward

\- wh.. What ?

\- It's you, Jo. I want you. I've been wanting you for a year and I can't hide my feelings anymore.

He took a huge step toward her and cupped her face to give her one of the most passionate and hottest kiss she ever had. She nearly lost her balance and to her surprise, she had no idea where to put her hands so she just stood frozen with her mouth half open so he could deepen the kiss.

She quickly went back to reality and gently pushed him away as he leaned his forehead against hers

\- Henry I...

\- Jo.. Tell me you don't want me and I promise, you have my word, I will leave you alone and we will stand to our professional partnership but I need to hear those words first.

Her eyes locked with his. He was so close and that kiss totally made her lost the sense of space and time and she couldn't think straight anymore, his aftershave was overwhelming and she had trouble fitting anything in that mind of hers which was going wild.

Those were obviously words she couldn't tell him because who was she kidding ? She wanted him as well and she couldn't push him away because of all those feelings she had, even if she wanted to, she knew she was too weak for that and she has been waiting too long for that.

She needed some minutes to herself to gather her thoughts. She left his arms and turned around, rubbing both of her hands on her face, wondering what would happen, so many things they still had to talk about, starting with that picture. She knew he was still hiding a lot of things but really, did she care ? Not a bit. Actually, he could tell her anything, she probably wouldn't give any f*** because she was surrounded by love and lust and she knew exactly what she wanted for a while now.

Henry knew he needed to let her think and he was patient but not so patient, his body was boiling, he needed her and he wanted to love her like nobody else has been loved before.

Jo slowly turned around and it was just a matter of seconds before both of them gave in to temptation and they knew it. They could hear the clock ticking as Jo slowly walked toward Henry and everything happened so fast, she just ran back into his arms, crashing her lips into his, wrapping her legs around his middle and slamming him against the nearest wall, as she was grinding on him and their tongues battled for dominance as they started moaning and moved their hands everywhere on each other.

Their lips were still locked when they undressed the other, Jo brutally ripped off Henry's shirt, because he wore too many clothes and she stopped kissing him when her finger ran all along his scar, just to look at it, and touched it, so close to the beating of his heart. He cupped her chin and gave her another kiss without saying any word and switched their positions, slamming her against the wall as he took care of her clothes, removing till the last drop of leather.

They were out of oxygen but they couldn't care less and as Jo started moaning really loudly when Henry kissed her jaw and all the way down her neck till her breast, he asked

\- as much as I appreciate standing here Jo, I would like to have a proper place to continue this show if you are willing to of course.

She babbled god knew what and she dragged him upstairs, both of them very naked and ready to give in to all of their desires.

He pushed her on the bed and lay on top of her, kissing her everywhere on her body as she closed her eyes, anticipating all that sweet torture that would soon begin and she knew she would beg him to have more.

His lips started sucking on each of her nipple, giving both of them the same attention and Jo just gasped, feeling her stomach contracted as he made his way down to her entrance and when she felt his tongue touching that warm sensitive spot, she screamed his name, spreading her legs wider and grabbing a hold of his hair to push his face deeper. She never thought Henry had it on him and damn, he had one skilled tongue, made her wonder where did he learn to perform it like that.

When he was done, he licked his fingers and his lips and she bit her lips till she felt the blood on it, and felt her walls contracting, this was definitely way too hot for her. He adjusted himself to the right position and without any warning just sank down inside of her as both of them sighed with pleasure once their bodies were joined. He groaned loudly when he pushed his length into her and for once in his life, it just felt like their first time and Henry could talk about experience, he, after all, had 200 years of experience behind him. Even back then, sex was quite different, he knew he was skilled and hearing Jo's moans, she was obviously not complaining at all. The delicious feeling of him filling her up almost to the point of discomfort made her want to come right at the moment but she also wanted this to last forever, she wanted to stay entwined with that man all night long, hell all life long too. He was so good just like she had dreamed about for so long.

He suddenly started to move faster and she barely could keep it up because she knew she was close but Henry was bold, he was fast, but not too fast, also he was very sweet and between all of their moans, he was taking time to explore her body and her mouth and his eyes were so full of love, she felt near the explosion in every way. Her thighs were clenched hard around him, as his large hands made their way all along her legs and she felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head so all she could do was to fling her arms above her head and grab the base of the bed while watching in a pure ecstasy, Henry thrusting with fierce and passion in and out of her.

But when he pushed harder, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer as he brought her thighs around his shoulders, giving more pressure to his thrusts and her body started to betray her, she felt the wave coming.. A wave she was supposed to know but she knew, this time, it would be different, he rocked his hips steady with her and she felt her orgasm burning like she never had before, her nails dug into his back as Henry moaned

\- stay with me Jo, don't give up yet

\- I.. I'm trying Henry..

She felt her body shattering and quivering as she drag him along with her in their orgasm, he slammed one last time into her before collapsing on top of her, his head buried on her breast.

She was seeing all blur and watched the ceiling, while stroking Henry's hair, listening to their rapid heartbeat.

She slowly kissed his forehead

\- I love you Henry

He raised his eyes to meet hers and smiled

\- and that's also the reason I came here in the first place.

She scoffed

\- we never did anything in the right order.

He kissed her nose and whispered

\- I love you too my sweet Jo

She felt like the weight of the world was finally lifting up off her shoulders. She has been dreaming about those words, now they were official so as their couple.

They remained silence for a while and started to fall asleep when Jo said

\- don't you have something else to say with that picture I found at the station and that you never explained ?

Henry's eyes shot wide opened and he awkwardly smiled

\- well... That's the one long story I still need to tell you about.

She arched a brow and he kept smiling

\- but can we leave tomorrow to tomorrow and just have this for tonight ?

She nodded and snuggled into his arms when he pushed himself on the side

\- right ! But from tomorrow it will be a whole new beginning

Henry just thought while a huge grin spread on his face

 _« you have no idea »_


End file.
